The invention relates to a turbocharger protection device, to temperature sensors suitable as components for this device, and to methods for their production. Turbochargers must be protected from overheating, which is why they are equipped with an appropriate protection device. For this purpose, switch-off devices are used for diesel turbochargers at 900° C. to 1050° C. and for gasoline engines up to 1120° C.
For gasoline engines, only thermocouples that took advantage of the Seebeck effect were previously used for this purpose. The electronics for this purpose are expensive. Up to 900° C. semiconductor temperature elements (NTC) with simplified electronics are used. One problem with negative temperature characteristics is that, if there is drift, the deactivation takes place at temperatures that are too high and the turbocharger suffers damage.